Organic conducting polymers and organic electroactive polymers have been used to make electrochromic devices.
World Patent Publication WO/2006/008776 discloses electrochromic compositions obtained by blending polymers with electrochromic molecules and placticizers.
There remains a need for elastomeric electrochromic polymers that are easily manufactured, exhibit desired electrochromic characteristics, can be covalently bonded to an electrode, have a long life-time, and can be used in an all solid-state electrochromic system.